The Wedding
by Zoser
Summary: Things do not always go as planned.


**The Wedding**

"_What happens to a dream deferred" _

_my sincere apologies to Langston Hughes _

_As well as my apologies to the Medical profession._

_None of this is based on reality, you've been warned._

After the assorted relatives had been seated the ceremony began.

The massive organ played a prelude as the pairs of attendants, bridesmaids and groomsmen, tastefully attired, proceeded slowly down the aisle.

The flower girl toddled down behind them tossing rosy petals on the white carpet. Next was a five year old boy dress as an adult in a smart suit holding a satin pillow with two rings sewed on.

The Wedding March was intoned in the elegant old church and the congregation rose as one and turned to face the center aisle.

Finally the beautiful Bride in a breathtaking white gown on the arm of an older gentleman made her way hesitantly down the aisle to her intended.

A resounding thud was heard throughout the church. Jack O'Neill keeled over, hitting his head on the high back of the pew in front of him. Teal'c lifted the unconscious man up, blood coursing down his face. He had landed smack on his left eyebrow, splitting open an old scar and bleeding profusely.

The Bride stopped mid stride.

She tossed her bouquet aside.

The music stopped.

Among the congregation a sharp intake of breath and whispers of concern could be heard.

Daniel was loosening Jack's tie as Teal'c lowered the unconscious man to the pew. The Bride, when she saw the man's ashen face, gathered up her voluminous skirts and made her way to him. She ordered someone to call an ambulance. Then she proceeded to give O'Neill mouth to mouth while Daniel did chest compressions.

The EMT team rushed in, quickly assessed his condition, lifted him onto a stretcher and carted him off to the ambulance. There he was given oxygen, an IV and attached to assorted monitors. The Bride, her veil streaming behind her, followed them out and climbed into the ambulance with them.

The Groom was left standing at the altar. He could be heard muttering "I knew it, I just knew it."

* * *

The Plastic Surgeon left the curtained room to consult with the ER attending and the Nurse.

"Just finished up stitching up the laceration in his left supercilium. He's still a little groggy. Did a face plant, did he?" The Plastic Surgeon asked.

The Nurse tsk tsked and said "All that blood ruined her beautiful gown." while she nodded in the direction of the worried Bride.

"I've seen guys show up to their wedding drunk, others keel over at the thought of the finality of it, but this guy takes the cake." The ER doc said.

"I saw dog tags around his neck. I'd hate to see him in battle if he passes out at his wedding." The Plastic Surgeon added.

"He wasn't even the Groom. It must have been hot in that church, his clothes were damp with sweat. No fever. And no alcohol in his system." The Nurse said.

The ER doc said "Low blood sugar plus anxiety in his case equaled a mild concussion." To the Nurse he said "He can be released after the IV is finished and he's steady on his feet."

The Plastic Surgeon looked over at the worried woman in the blood streaked wedding gown. She was bending over the concussed man holding his hand and looking a bit more than merely solicitous. "What did you tell her?"

The ER doc smiled and said, "I told the Bride to be easy on him tonight but to be sure to wake him up every two hours."

They all snickered.

* * *

The congregation had decamped from the church to the reception venue and partied while the groom departed to parts unknown. This was a wedding to remember.

Daniel and Teal'c had stopped by the reception and informed friends of O'Neill's condition. And then they scored the top layer of the wedding cake to bring to Jack's house. A sure cure for low blood sugar.

* * *

"I'm sorry Carter. I'm sorry I messed up your wedding."

"A bit melodramatic wasn't it. When your ready I'll take you home."

She checked her phone.

"Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They're pulling up now, outside. The orderly will be here in a minute with a wheelchair."

He muttered a curse.

"Standard procedure."

He didn't want to ask but…"Are you going back to the…"

"Oh for cryin' out loud Jack." And she kissed him soundly.


End file.
